Over the years many advances have been made in portable insulated coolers for various product uses and with increasing attention to outer esthetic appearance. The focus has been to provide such coolers with a recognizable exterior identity, such as name and/or logo of a business, school, family, club or other association. Amateur and professional sports activities and participants are particularly popular subjects for an identity panel or appliqué of some type. Such light-weight portable coolers (frequently called “sports coolers”) have been designed to prominently display a name, logo or image that appeals to large numbers of buyers/users. Attempts have been made to offer change-over panels or interchangeable lids to alter the identity association base and thereby provide a multiple association for the same cooler. However, the prior coolers have failed to offer an acceptable display or one that is guarded or protected by a cooler reinforcement or structural covering.
Attempts to overcome one problem or address one objective frequently reduces the practicality of other features and objectives important in the cooler art as is the case with other products in other fields. For instance; some important considerations are “stackability” to facilitate warehousing and off-season storage; “mountability” to accommodate a vehicle or wall surface attachment for safe and convenient usage; and “coolability” which is a term indicating the capacity and ease of cooling the product zone and maintaining temperatures therein.